moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alterac City Cathedral
Summary: The Alterac City Cathedral or "National Cathedral" is being made as a religious structure in the rebuilt and re-garrisoned Capitol of the Dominion of Alterac. It is being built and funded by the Alterac Coalition to replace the Capitol Chapel---its predecessor. The memorial cathedral for those who died in the War for Alterac will be a place of worship for the Kingdom of Alterac and its citizens, the Dominion of Alterac military and the Orthodox Church of the North---as well as being an educational facility for the Brotherhood of Alterac. The Capitol Chapel: After the Stromgarde Occupation, Great Fire of Alterac and during the War for Alterac's Siege of Alterac City, the still-existing Chapel was occupied by the Crushridge Clan of Ogres. Under the Ogres, it served as both a fallback point and a kitchen. Given this knowledge, the conquering Dominion of Alterac had to seize it. Having taken the Chapel back, Bishop Edrane Riddle then gave a Mass of the Dead within the cleaned (yet still ruined) building. After inspecting the damage afterwards, architects and engineers alerted Lord Reynalden Weisserose that the foundation had cracked beyond repair and the wood was rotten to the point of being toxic. Eventually, this Temple would either collapse, sink into the ground, or poison the worshippers. Special Public Vote: Given that the Capitol Chapel had to be torn down and a new house of worship was naturally to be made, Lord Reynalden had collected various blueprints and artistic designs of what the replacement would look like. The Cathedral itself would be tall and ornate, yet encompass relatively the same amount of space as an Abbey---such as those in Tyr's Hand and Northshire Valley. As the announcement was made that the Cathedral was to be built and replace the Chapel, Lord Reynalden decreed that because this structure was for the People, the People would select the best design out of the seven possible. The citizens were encouraged to select their three "favorite designs" (in order from most-preferred to least-preferred). The Deadline for votes was April 10, 2014 at Eight in the Evening---the result of which, to be announced at the House of Lords mid-session. After the initial vote, a second to break the various ties was cast and the resulting winner was the Second Design. Designs: 1.) The first design was rather simple. It was a smaller version of the Stormwind Cathedral, however more rectangular and "box-like" than the conglomerate of various shapes. There would be two spires, as opposed to one large in the middle with two smaller near the front. 2.) This design was far more ornate, offering an extraordinarily high and wide tower between spire-carrying walls surrounding it. Chains would be used to hang decorations and lights, the Entryway being able to support a giant portrait. 3.) The third design was stylish, offering multiple towers with gold spires that could be decorated---however smaller and less ornate than the second design. Annexes (much like the Cathedral Transcept) were to be added to both sides. 4.) Much like the third, the concept of multiple, short towers and domes were greatly used. However, the towers were arranged seemingly randomly, as if growing from the building at different rates. Windows and chambers would be arranged at various floors---even existing between stories. 5.) The fifth design was a remodel of the first, but with one spire instead of two---exchanging places with the bell frame towards the back---and the bell frame given its own short, domed tower at the front. 6.) The sixth design was a remodel of the second, but with the towers and spires exchanged with one another; the skinny, pyramid-like spires along the wall would become shorter towers (with onion-shaped domes) and the gigantic domed tower in the middle a skinny, pyramid-like spire. 7.) The seventh and final design was a "mash-up" of the third and fourth designs, accommodating the annexes, differing heights of towers and rooms and towers with both silver domes and golden spires. Voting Results: Were an inconclusive result to occur between two or more designs, the Second-Favorite and Less-Favored votes for the same design would be tallied as well. Each "vote" is a representation of 1,000 Citizens---the population being at 11,425 eligible to vote. Most Favorite Design--2 vote #2, 1 vote #3, 1 vote #4, 1 vote #5, 2 votes #7 Second Favorite Design--2 vote #2, 1 vote #3, 1 vote #4, 1 vote #5 Less-Favored Design--1 vote #3, 2 votes #4, 1 vote #7 Ties: 4 votes #2 and #4, 3 votes #3, #4 and #7 Tie-breaking Vote: 5 votes #2, 1 vote #4 Winner: Design #2 Construction: Once the walls of the City were repaired, heightened and widened, towers refurbished and the Keep restored, construction then began on the Cathedral. The foundation was lain for the exterior walls before the Syndicate Hunt, paths made from each entryway and the courtyard planted with trees and flowers before The Southwestern Expedition was launched, then the first floor of the exterior walls made one week after the Expedition's completion. Once the exterior walls were made, construction of the dome-capped tower in the center would begin and the finishing touches would be the completion of the spires atop the exterior wall at given intervals. Designed to be both a place of worship and a residential area for the priesthood, the spires and walls were made to be easily-defensible with the addition of reinforced gates. Should the City be invaded, the Cathedral would be made a fallback point---as well as the Keep, Towers and fighting building-to-building. Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Coalition Category:Holy Church Locations Category:Buildings Category:Cathedrals Category:Dominion of Alterac Category:Northern Orthodox Church Category:Alterac City Locations Category:Places